14 Red Dogs Triad
This page is about a historical faction. This page contains information that is not consistent with the current state of the Far-Verona Faction Turn game due to possible faction death, merger, splitting, complete rebranding, or other cause. Go here to see what happened to them. “What the sector needs is family right now, a pack to believe in” – Shan Chu 14 Red Dogs Triad The 14 Red Dogs Triad is the foremost criminal syndicate of Acheron Rho and the official Psiball bookmakers throughout the sector. Their front organization is The 14 Red Dogs Society, a charity group, and advocacy organization active in the reconstruction of The Empire. The 14 Red Dogs Society's origins lie in Hex 0102, on the overpopulated trade hub of Hong Lu. Before 14 Red Dogs Triad came to power, they were well known for their dealing in maltech, drugs, slavery and Synths under the House Cygnus occupied planet. How 14 Red Dogs Triad rose to criminal superiority in just a decade is not well known. Some accounts place House Crux as the unknown factor, arming and supporting the 14 Red Dogs in secret, hoping to use them as a proxy to eradicate House Cygnus from Hong Lu. What is known is that they used extortion, assassination and other illicit activities to make money and gain power in the criminal underground. Growing to their current size most notably by causing and capitalizing on the Hong Lu Revolt. Outwardly, the 14 Red Dogs Society is known for its charity work. The society helps clean and rebuild areas of Acheron Rho that were damaged in the war against the synthetic. They are also known for owning and operating many war orphanages, emergency medical care centers, and other philanthropic initiatives. In stark contrast, the activities of the Triad have expanded to include contract assassinations, racketeering, and counterfeiting goods such as music, video, software, clothes, watches. As rumors of their criminal activity spread, members of the Triad have been carefully doctoring their public image through the use of propaganda and displays of wealth. In a recent banquet, https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wu0ojrrXChKoqLasBhMOOB9-mcaUXC0X/ spokespersons rejected the idea that 14 Red Dogs have any criminal ties publicly, claiming to have been a public interest organization from their founding. The 14 Red Dogs have only acted as an unofficial a governing body since the Hong Lu Revolt, as members of the Triad infiltrated the recovering planetary government. The Hong Lu Revolt is still widely regarded as one of the greatest atrocities of the war on House Cygnus, and the 14 Red Dogs role in the recovery of Hong Lu after the 15 days of open violence has cemented them as a cultural force. Origin Nowadays known as the 14 Red Dogs Triad Society in Galactic Standard Common, also known as Mandate, the origin and meaning of the name has always been shrouded in mystery, with some claiming to have known it by a different name in the far past. References to dragons and tigers are just some of the rumors. But the present name for the criminal society comes from rituals that took place during the The First Conflict to drive away the alien threat. Once war broke out, various East Asian cultures and societies turned to the old, animistic religions to try to ward off the beings from beyond. Images of dogs made from cutting paper were tossed into water to try to drive away the threat, and paper dogs were provided to protect the dead. These dogs, painted red to symbolize their fire, fury and luck, were sailed by the millions on oceans and rivers on various planets. Whoever named the current iteration of the sector-powerful Triad Society clearly took influence from these rituals and deemed it a good name for the organization. In Chinese, these paper dogs were named “赤犬” using the more literary characters than the common characters most would use (红狗). The allusion to Red Cliffs (赤壁) is evident to see for those who study ancient history. It is common to hear and see, however, the common characters being used to promote and popularize the group. The official name is more secretive and can only be known after going through initiation. The dog can also be paralleled with the zodiac animal and other myths of dogs and companions, as well as pack and family ties. The zodiac dog is loyal, yet independent, smooth-talking, yet honest. That the Triad Society uses the number fourteen is a bit more murky. Some claim that there were 14 founding members, others claim that 14 was the number of planets they had power on. However, all people settled on a singular misconception: 14 was chosen as a middle finger to fate, because 14 is supposedly an unlucky number in East Asian numerology. However, when reading the number 14 in literary Mandarin, it is phonetically similar to two characters meaning “to pledge one’s life for a cause” (誓死). This means it is quite possible that the founding members, or namers or the current iteration of the Triad Society, had Chinese heritage and were well read and educated. Organization (To the people outside Hong Lu and 14 Red Dogs, the organization is the charity, see further down) The 14 Red Dogs Triad follows traditional Triad ranking systems, with names and translations having slightly changed over time with the distance from Earth. Rank Ritual Initiation, Scarification (Scarification are to be hidden from anyone outside the family) Ritual scarification bears huge significance within the family, as it symbolizes the sacrifice that the individual has made for the family. When viewed under the correct frequency and wavelength of light the scars emit a glow in a unique pattern. Because of this, an initiates scars serve as a form of identification, a safeguard against infiltration, and a method of identifying bodies akin to DNA analysis or forensic dentistry. The initiation ritual stands as a metaphor for the soldier carrying the family on their back, due to this they get their entire back covered in tattoo-like scarring with a personal touch or the story of their journey into the family. The back-piece has to be completed in “one sitting” and if the member passes out, they will be woken up and the ritual continues. The legs and feet will be covered for the Cho Hai (straw sandal), as they do the ‘foot-work’ for the family. An extension of that, the Red Poles are the arm of the family and therefore they cover their arms and hands. The Fu Shan Chu put their necks on the line for the family and the Shan Chu is the “face” of the family. These examples do not cover the entirety of the rules associated with scarification for the 14 Red Dogs. As for outward facing positions, specific exemptions are made to facilitate their work and the secretive nature of the organization. Exemptions include smaller, alternative work for HR, PR, and any other positions approved by the council. As the initiates scars heal, they are made to memorize and swear to 14 infallible oaths. These oaths form the new set of laws they will hold above all else as a member of the pack. There are variations of the oaths that exist regionally, but it is the spirit of the oaths are held in esteem. The punishments for breaking an oath, while not all literal, are severe. Members Here are some of the noteable members of the 14 Red Dogs. Departments The Red Dogs Society is divided into departments under which is dealt with different aspect of the organisation. To the outside most of these departments are not known. To the society members it is an important part of everyday life in which every Red Dog is a intricate part. The leadership of the seven Departments form the 14 Red Dogs Council. Human Resources Management (HRM) In short, deals with internal issues.These responsibilities can range from actual health care of members to dealing with unsavory dissidents inside the organization. Another responsibility of HR is managing the human trafficking arm of the 14 Red Dogs. This also covers working closely with Security to enforce their decisions. Manages forged documents for members and external business. Information Technology (IT) Manages the vast technical network of the 14 Red Dogs including maintenance, data security, and adapting existing technology to suit the organizations needs. This branch of the organization also manages all criminal activity involving tech, spreading malware, designing virus’, bootleg datadisc, DRM removal, and other assorted functions. Maltech Division (M) There are no official traces or informations for any activity of the Syndicate regarding MalTech. Despite the official statement, the reach for anything related to this subject is in the highest interest of the IT department, working closely with the secret R&D divisions and Security. Focus point of the hidden research is Gene-Modding, Illegal Cyberware and Weaponry, driven by the knowledge that this technology’s possibility to destroy anything, will strengthen the Syndicate’s force in the Sector and even beyond. Tech Service (TS) The Red Dog Tech Service is the Syndicate’s primary, official branch of the IT available to the populace. Masked as your “everyday” tech service, available everywhere, anytime. For the right price, the RDTS will help you fix the issues only a specialist can do. Looking behind the facade, this is where and how the Syndicate gains its intel, sabotages their enemies or plants false information to frame their victims. The whole IT network, spanning across many systems is built upon this invisible, spying bug in everyone’s ear. Medical, formerly Pharma, (MD) Deals with the all business and decisions related to areas including but not limited to: substance distribution and production, healthcare management of organization members, and liasioning with R&D to properly address and manage new products ready for mass production. Also works closely with Logistics to supply any and all customers. Has commissioned new drugs from true pharmaceutical development firms for mass production. Security (SEC) Deals with all internal and external threats, be that regarding hired assignments (assassinations) or borne from necessity, this includes but is not limited to: procurement or displacement of personnel of any sort or status, real estate expansions and lastly entrapment of people of significant status (racketeering). All physical measures will ultimately be decided through the channels of the Head of Security. All issues regarding trespassing (encroaching on territory), copyright infringement (theft of tech items), or corporate espionage will be dealt with in this branch. Clean-Up Crew © Working under the cover of a professional (spaceship) cleaning service called "The Mop Squad!", led by 459 Security© Jason “Bleach” Li. Whenever a mission goes south, tracks need to be covered, witnesses silenced or you just want that clean feel in your torture chamber - you call the Mops. Internal (I) Internal security and affairs. Investigates possible suspicions of internal misconduct between members, in addition to keeping peace within the organization as well as defending against internal security threats. Assassination Contracts (AC) Handles the more sensitive contracts when having some problematic individuals removed from interfering with Triad business. Will sometimes be hired by outside influences to handle problems not related to Triad business. Uses a known criminal syndicate called Yami Shiragiku as a front. Repossession (RP) To those on Hong Lu they are known as the Black Dogs, another arm of the security division with an iron grip. Mostly responsible for loans gone bad or people refusing to pay for services rendered, their day to day operation is taking things from those who refuse to pay the 14 Red Dogs Triad. They work very closely with Logistics and are considered pirates offworld, completely deniable for the 14 Red Dog Society. Research and Development (R&D) Is not known outside of the Red Dogs. Deals with the all the backroom testing of all the equipment we borrow from our more technologically advanced business partners and additional innovations to our other fields. They work closely with production branches of the organization to determine the utilization of new tech and if it is viable for sale to customers or only suitable for internal use. This department legally does not exist on paper, and is never referred to in public channels. All references to R&D by outsiders should be dismissed and/or ignored completely. Members of the R&D branch sometimes choose to use the CR handle instead (for "Creative") when making public appearances. Boiling Blood Hell (BBH) The 14 Red Dogs maintain a large Prison ship named The Phlegethon, colloquially referred to as the Boiling Blood Hell, kept in low orbit around the planet. Occasionally disappearing for long stretches of time. The Phlegethon is a heavily modified freight transport ship that functions as a prison, black site, and human testing center. The ship’s small specialized chambers are used for the developmental testing and improvement of recreational drugs in the MD department along with smaller research into Maltech, and Illegal cybernetics. Pùbù Yánjiū Zhàn(PZ) Hidden under the enigmatic Ānníng Xiàng District of Hong Lu City, with it's mirrored walls and many guards, is the Pùbù Yánjiū Zhàn. A massive underground complex, which serves as a major hub of 14RD research and development in tandem with the PR and HRM departments. The city on top is a carefully controlled experiment of questionable morality, where the scientists study psychological methods of social manipulation to aid in 14RD social interactions from negotiations, interrogations, and recruitment. Public Relations (PR) The Diplomatic branch of the 14 Red Dogs has many responsibilities. These include hiring lawyers and protecting members from the law, blackmail, and assorted exploitation. Another major responsibility of PR is to liaison with other factions to set up business relations and manage deals in progress. Though it is known by only the spies themselves and the branch head, spies fall under the purview of this branch. They’ve been known to take advantage of disasters to build good will with locals by supplying aid before government is on the scene. Logistics (LOG) Need it moved? We got it! Manages funds, supply chains and distribution platforms of the 14 Red Dogs. These responsibilities are include and are not limited to: maintenance of the organizations infrastructure, fleet of ships and assorted vehicles, movement of security forces, and product deliveries for customers including drugs, humans and Synths alike. Administration (A) Spreadsheets, long lists, evaluation of polls. The Greyhound Flight Crew (GFC) The GFC are one of the primarily smuggler and blockade runner fleets. Manned by a group of 50 or so pilots, engineers and hackers, the crews are led by Esha Khanna, pilot and starfarer. The crews takes pride in blazing their own drill paths and avoiding detection at all cost, with fast and undetectable routes to deliver on time and with efficiency. Finances (F) Has control over the Faction’s funds. Audits expenses of other Departments. Manages protection money in close cooperation with Security. Runs money laundering schemes through restaurants, clubs, refueling stations, ship dealerships and convoluted large-scale investments. Culture Despite their cultural reverence, the 14 Red Dogs can boast to a wide arrangement of backgrounds and heritages within their ranks. This vibrant membership can make it challenging to gauge the activities and pastimes of the “average” Triad Society member. However, most of the Pack can be seen as excitable, boisterous, and, for lack of a better word, absurd in their actions. Cock fights in the infamous Haidong neighborhood rings of Hong Lu prove to catch the eye of many a Red Dog. While this bloodsport is more of Southeast Asian descent than Chinese, that does not deter the bloodthirsty onlookers. It is not entirely uncommon for those with a vested interest in match outcomes to start knife fights in the stands even as the fowl below cut each other to ribbons. Those Red Dogs who consider themselves more refined of taste may sit down in their local teahouse to wager on or play a game of Go, a veritably ancient Chinese board game. Even then, the casinos of Hong Lu flourish like blood-stained lilies, as card sharks tear apart newcomers and cheaters are shot dead on the spot by the House. It is a common joke among residents of Hong Lu that the Hong Lu House could be a serious Imperial Throne candidate - that is, if it was decided through games of cards. Across the smog-stained portrait that is Hong Lu, the prospective Triad Society member, might find himself in need of relaxation from life’s troubles. The unusually famous Hong Lu saunas provide comfort to those in distress, heated by the furnaces of the industrial plants nearby, their molten slag runoff heating the rooms to a near burning temperature. Languages Main: Mandarin; Sub: other eastern varieties Aesthetic The formal attire of an upper 14 Red Dogs Society member, often from the PR department, wears a mixture of different culture forms of suits ranging from traditional Western suits to traditional Tunic/Cheongsams where applicable. Color selections are based on east asian color theory and the star sign logo, white being the predominant color of the public facing “brand” giving the perception of purity/innocence and being forthright, most buildings would probably be neutral Taupe-ish tones so that the stark white suits stand out in contrast as the people are the “pillars” of the charity. The main accent color is a royal purple, which represents loyalty and even immortality again reinforcing the idea of being a legitimate forthright charity but also subtly illustrating the longevity and power of the 14RD, there is always a purple “collar” around the neck of the employees, to give the outward illusion of “man’s best friend” obedience etc etc, usually this would be a collared under shirt or accents on the necks of tunic’s/cheongsams but could really be anything that forms a collar. This may even potentially be used to cover up light scarification on the necks of Non-family “associates” The final accent color is red, this is the one color linked in both of the logos we’re using, and is symbolic of fire/life that sort of thing. It’s also a traditional lucky color and just a good attention grabber. For the public face this is explained as a color symbolizing life in the charity work we do helping to enrich the lives of others. The Hong Lu Revolt For main article see [[Hong Lu Revolt|'Hong Lu Revolt']] The Hong Lu Revolt is still widely regarded as one of the greatest atrocities of the Cygnus War. For years, the populace raged against their Cygnus overlords, eventually driving them off the planet in a storm of blood. Charity Organisation The 14 Red Dog Charity is divided in four categories. The Hong Lu Revolt reparations The Hong Lu Revolt has left many in shambles. Children without parents, Famine has plagued our cities. The 14 Red dogs have build over 300 Orphanages around Hong Lu to house and feed the victims of this conflict. Along with this we have built 71 new schools so our people have a chance to do well and shoot for the stars. We have also created hundreds of safe shelters for the homeless and War veterans with no place to go. We aim to make Hong Lu a better place for everyone. Agriculture The world of Hong Lu has always had problems with its agriculture. Besides the maggot/insect farms and UMA (Underground Mutated Algae) production. This world doesn't have a diverse platter of consumables. This is where the 14 Red Dogs come in. We work with several factions to ensure a more diverse range of foods at a reasonable price. We will see to it that no poor family will ever be eating Ratburgers again. The Betterment of Hong Lu Hong Lu is an amazing place. But it has endured lots of strife and the streets don't look like they did in the old days. Therefor we are currently talking with different factions for long term betterment of Hong Lu. Perhaps begin some terraforming. But those are the end goals. We have already begun to repair the roads of several cities and create safe housing for everyone. If you are in need or trouble. Find a place with the Red Dogs symbol. And you will be safe. We will work tirelessly to create great communities and expand our great works. 14 Red Dogs Sector-Wide Care System War and conflict have not just befallen on Hong Lu. We have set aside funding to create more orphanages across the sector. No child should ever be forgotten. They are the future. With the help of other factions we make it our mission to even create a beacon of hope for those most desperate. We also have a great array of charity establishments in the sector like Rehab clinics. Support systems for War Veterans. M.E.S. treatment centers, simple safe housing for the homeless, and even several animal shelters. Animals need love too. The Orthus Initiative In order to have total control over the Underworld at every step of the social ladder, House Reticulum and the Triad came together. They created a dojo to use the refugees of the current conflict as PR material and meat for their cruel business. Slavery, maltech testing and other things are inflicted upon the lost souls. But most of them are actually educated and brought back into society in order to have a believable quota of actual charity work. The Orthus Initiative is now the link between the low and high spheres of the Underworld. Fronts The 14 Red Dogs Triad's front is a complexe network of shell companies, charities and existing criminal organisations that are safety nets for their operations. Scapegoats are always useful. If something obviously illegal happened, it's never the Red Dogs directly. The Yami Shiragiku is a known criminal syndicate, but few people outside the Triad know it is controlled by the Dogs. The GǎnMogs are famous hackers, thought to be independent, but in reality, they are on the Dogs payroll. The Chain Agency is a private prison company who owns a couple of facilities accross Acheron Rho, they are now employed working with the Wardens of Gleipnir since the recent merge of the group into Gleipnir Incorporated. The Boran Initiative is a daring rescue mission on the planet Bora. "Saving" the population is a costly endeavor but, the selling of the new "workforce" and the technology hidden on this planet is worth any investments. The 404 A Bouquet of Crimson Lilies for an Illicit Rendezvous is a modified Carrier full of entertainement business gathering funds for the Charity, and moving the Triad's assets. A fleet of merchant ships is following it, adding layers of legit business in front of all the activities. This fleet brings along an exotic crowd of not very frequentable individuals, that make a profit their own way. 14 Red Dogs Triad Faction Turn Fluff You can find here all the faction turn fluff of the Triad. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Factions Category:Organizations Category:14 Red Dogs Triad